


【自娱用】苍穹骑士姓名无责任猜想

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: Warning：这并不是严格的考据！考据并不严格！甚至没有考据！全是不学无术又偏偏脑洞大的作者牵强附会的结果仅作为自己写文的参考使用按照以下优先顺序进行牵强附会：法语＞罗曼语族＞日耳曼语族＞印欧语系其他语族＞随便什么语言





	【自娱用】苍穹骑士姓名无责任猜想

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：
> 
> 这并不是严格的考据！
> 
> 考据并不严格！
> 
> 甚至没有考据！
> 
> 全是不学无术又偏偏脑洞大的作者牵强附会的结果
> 
> 仅作为自己写文的参考使用 
> 
> 按照以下优先顺序进行牵强附会：
> 
> 法语＞罗曼语族＞日耳曼语族＞印欧语系其他语族＞随便什么语言

Warning：

这并不是严格的考据！

考据并不严格！

甚至没有考据！

全是不学无术又偏偏脑洞大的作者牵强附会的结果

仅作为自己写文的参考使用

按照以下优先顺序进行牵强附会：

法语＞罗曼语族＞日耳曼语族＞印欧语系其他语族＞随便什么语言

——————————————————————

**I．【泽菲兰】（Zephirin deValhourdin）**

*Zephirin

个人猜想名字来源是希腊语Ζέφυρος，拉丁字母拼写Zéphuros，是希腊神话里面的西风之神，被认为是风中最温柔最善意的存在，是春天降临的报信者，其英文拼写是Zephyr。

Ζέφυρος在西方文学作品中出现频率很高，是本人及其喜欢的意向，我常跟亲友说当初对总长一眼万年其中名字至少要占三分功劳。

* Valhourdin

从字的结构来看，应该按照Val-hourdin拆分。val 的含义是山谷。

后半部分的话，可确定Hourdin本身是姓氏，法语范畴含义不确定。如果是古英语及其衍生或相关语言，din作为dan的变异曾经可做贵族、爵士、老爷等意思理解，但早已废弃不用。

 

**II．【韦尔吉纳】（Vellguine de Bourbagne）**

   *Vellguine

    无责任拆分Vell-guine，猜想前缀是Vel(l)来源于拉丁语 volō，含义“我希望”。法语范畴，guine猜想词根是gui，含义两个，一个是槲寄生，一个是航海时的帆柱。取后者意思的话似乎刚好暗合他的副长地位，比起直接引领大家前进的风帆，他更想成为托举风帆的那根立柱。

*Bourbagne

可以确定的是Bour本身即是姓氏，法语范畴内较近的字根来源是“泥泞”。拆分成Bour-bagne似乎合理。然而bagne字面含义是劳改（监狱），bagn是沐浴（处），作者表示放弃猜想。

**III.【沙利贝尔】（Charibert de Leusignac）**

* Charibert

   无责任一眼拆分Chari-bert.Chari目测可能来源法语charité，及拉丁语cāritās，等同于英语charity（慈善）。也有可能是chariot ，含义“战车”，来源于拉丁语carrus衍生出来的char。bert这个词根在日耳曼语族不同语言里变异不胜枚举，但都可做“光辉”解释。

如果考虑到常用名Herbert的诸多变异中也有Charibert存在，且Herbert含义是“光荣的战士”，那么Char做战车解释更恰当。

这个名字含义基本可以确定。

* Leusignac

无责任拆分Leu-signac，古法语，leu意思是狼，源自拉丁语lupus。signac可能大概也许是源自法语signe，罗曼语族signo，拉丁语 signum，也就是英语sign，含义“标记”。

有意思的是，leu在同为印欧语系的斯拉夫等语族的许多语言里意思是“狮子”，来源拉丁语leo。出现在古英语中时也做“狮子”。

 

**IV.【格里诺】（Grinnaux de Dzemael）**

    *Grinnaux

无责任拆分Grin-naux。猜想grin源自grîn，含义是“爪子”。

    *Dzemael

无责任拆分Dzem-ael。dżem含义“果酱”。后缀-(a)el，含义“光辉”，常见于《圣经》起源的天使名字。

**V.【阿代尔斐尔】（Adelphel de Chevraudan）**

*Adelphel

根据含义拆分Adel-phel. 其中Adel是常见名字，异体或变体很多（e.g. Adele）。含义“贵族，高贵”。猜想phel来源是拉丁语phila, 或希腊语 φίλος，含义是“爱”及其衍生，如“亲爱的、心爱的、可爱的、被爱的”。同时el后缀如前述含义“光辉”。

* Chevraudan

无责任拆分Chev-raudan.猜想Chev来源法语chevalier, 拉丁语caballarius, 就是“骑士”。日耳曼语族范畴，raudan 可能来源 rauta，含义“铁”，或者“红”，后者涉及语言范围和变异更广。

 

**VI.【波勒克兰】（Paulecrain de Fanouilley）**

    *Paulecrain

无责任拆分Paule-crain. 可确定Paul(e)和Crain本身都是人名。含义的话，前者可能来源拉丁语paulus，含义“小”。后者的话爱尔兰语cráin 外形相似，含义“播种”，但是我觉得只是巧合。

    *Fanouilley

猜不出来，比较介意的是中间刚好包含“nouille”，法语含义“面条”。

 

**VII.【奥默里克】（Haumeric de Peulagnon）**

    *Haumeric

理论来说应该拆分成Hau-meric ，但这么猜词根意思就不知道了（×）。

瞎猜的话，haum是古英语halm其中一种变体，含义“植物茎干”。

而meric可能来源法语merite，拉丁语meritum，英语merit，含义可做“价值，功德，功绩”，或者拉丁语 merx, 古希腊语 μείρομαι，含义“牺牲”。有意思的是这系列词语彼此间是有联系的，尤其是拉丁语和希腊语范畴内，几乎可以理解成有牺牲付出就有功绩。

 另外Eric作为十分常见的人名，含义“永恒强大的（唯一）领袖”。

（十分值得怀疑但并不确定的是，我注意到罗曼语族与日耳曼语族里面，古早的某些单词前缀看上去很像haum变体，而它们出现的时候常包含冰雪的含义。然而我并没有办法证实这个猜测，甚至没有去挖掘过，只是平时遇到多次所以有些在意。）

瞎猜的瞎联想的话，hau在南岛语族方言里含义是“冰雪”或者“雨水”。

* Peulagnon

无责任拆分Peu-lagnon。 无责任猜测其中法语peu含义“少”，来源拉丁语“paucus”。(g)non是法语常见后缀。后半截异形变体实在是太多了，个人比较喜欢把来源当做是lagno，含义“悲伤”或“哀悼”。

 

**VIII.【盖里克】（Guerrique de Montrohain）**

*Guerrique

无责任拆分Guerri-que. 猜测前面来源旧法语guerre，含义“战争”。而que就是个后缀，常等同于英语k.

*Montrohain

无责任拆分Montro-hain.猜测前者来源于法语 montre，含义“展示、橱窗”。后面的hain变形异体众多，hayne, haynen, heynen, hegna…总之含义可作“保护、防御”。

 

**IX.【埃尔姆诺斯特】（Hermenost de la Treaumaille）**

*Hermenost

无责任拆分Herme-nost.猜测前者来源希腊语Ἑρμῆς ，即Hermês，希腊神话中赫尔墨斯。同时也可能是相近的法语eremite，英语hermit，含义“隐修者、隐士”。而nost，罗曼语族范畴内猜不出，扩展到日耳曼语族的话，古英语含义“不知”。

*Treaumaille

无责任拆分Treau-maille.其中treau可能来源于treá，含义“长矛”。后半部分maille法语含义是“缝、连接”。

**X.【努德内】（Noudenet de Jaimberd）**

*Noudenet

只能瞎附会拆出noud，来源拉丁语nodus，也就是“绳结”相关。

*Jaimberd

   Jaim和Berd都分别是常用的人名。其中Jaim是James众多变体衍生之一，含义“后来居上者”。听起来十分说得通。  
   而Berd很可能是ber众多衍生名字中的一种，通常ber衍生名字都有“辉煌”的含义，（比如Berit，Berta，Bertina）。

 

**XI.【让勒努】（Janlenoux de Courcillant）**

* Janlenoux

Jan单做人名是John不胜枚举的衍生之一（John→ Jehan→ Jan），含义“上帝是慈悲的”。做前缀指的是“一月”及其相关。

*Courcillant

无责任拆分Cour-cillant。前者cour，法语范畴含义“法庭”，古法语写作 cort，在印欧语系各语言中都存在衍生，做前缀常作“场所”，但特制比较庄严的法庭或者宫廷这类。法语范畴cillant源自ciller含义“眨眼”。

 

**XII.【伊尼亚斯】（Ignasse de Vesnaint）**

*Ignasse

猜测来源是希腊语Ἰγνάτιος ，即Ignátios，拉丁语ignis，含义“火”。因为十分接近，我第一眼看到这个名字就猜是这个意思。

*Vesnaint

猜测来源印欧语系范畴vȅsna，含义“春天”。

 龙枪的名字来源都好明显，或许是巧合吧。


End file.
